Heart For You
by yeyepapo
Summary: yewon n kyusung. bro!yeteuk. yaoi angst hurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **Heart for you Ch 1**

**Pairing : Yekyu/Kyusung, Yewon/Wonsung**

**Cast : Super Junior **

**Rating : T**

**Genre :angst, romance*ga tau ding* #PLAK**

**Disc : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun saling terkait. ALL STORY N PLOT IS MINE**

**Summary :** _**Dia gagal. leeteuk gagal menahan tangisnya. Dia menangis di samping tubuh Yesung. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya terhadap adiknya yang menderita. Dibiarkannya pipinya basah. Perlahan tangannya menjauhi wajah Yesung. Dia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak mengganggu Yesung.**_

**Warning : BL, shounen ai AU, OOC, Yaoi, Deathchara!ending**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**ENJOY!**

Awan berarak menutupi sinar mentari yang menyengat. Kupu-kupu berterbangan mengitari bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di taman. Jari-jari mungil bermain diantara kelopak mawar yang bermekaran. Jari-jari pucat itu memetik setangkai mawar merah dan mendekatkannya ke hidung bangir yang menunggu aroma manis dari mawar merah itu. Mata sipit nan indah itu menutup menikmati aroma manis mawar yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Surai hitamnya melambai-lambai seiring tiupan sang angin yang menggoda.

"Sungie-ah..." Panggilan itu membuat mata sipit itu terbuka, menampilkan iris karamel yang menawan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menghilang sih? Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah membereskan bajumu. Tinggal kau harus check up terakhir sebelum kita pulang..." Suara itu terdengar cemas.

"Mianhe hyung. Aku cuma ingin ke taman rumah sakit sebentar..." Terdengar jawaban maaf dari sosok namja bermata sipit dengan jari-jari mungil yang dipanggil 'Sungie' itu.

Mari kita panggil namja sipit itu Yesung dan namja satunya Leeteuk.

Mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Leeteuk adalah kakak sepupu Yesung. Tapi karena orang tua Yesung sudah meninggal sejak Yesung berusia 7 tahun. Maka orang tua Leeteuklah yang merawat Yesung dan menganggapnya anak sendiri. Leeteuk menganggap Yesung adiknya sendiri karena dia tidak punya adik kandung.

Mereka -orang tua Leeteuk dan Leeteuk sendiri- sangat menyayangi yesung. Tak hanya karena Yesung yatim piatu tapi karena Yesung memang sangat rendah hati dan manis, sehingga membuat siapapun menyayanginya dari awal melihatnya.

Tubuh mungil itu begitu lincah sampai saat dia berusia 15 tahun, tubuh lincah Yesung ternyata menyimpan kelainan jantung yang sudah mulai parah.

Diusia remajanya, Yesung banyak menghabiskan waktunya di RS untuk menjalani perawatan. Keadaan itu membuat pribadi Yesung yang awalnya ceria dan lincah berubah menjadi pendiam dan pemurung.

Dan kini, diusianya yang ke 20 Yesung menjadi semakin pendiam dan pemurung.

Dia hanya akan terbuka pada Leeteuk. Dan untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya, Yesung memilih bekerja di café Leeteuk, walaupun awalnya dia dilarang oleh Leeteuk. Tapi Yesung tetap berkeras. Akhirnya Leeteuk menempatkan Yesung padg posisi kasir yang tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan tidak terlalu melelahkan. Tapi 2 hari yang lalu Yesung pingsan dan membuatnya harus dirawat di RS.

Aroma obat-obatan kimia menusuk hidung. Membuat siapapun akan menutup hidungnya jika mencium aroma itu. Dua namja saling bergandengan tangan berjalan di lorong yang masih lenggang. Kedua namja yang terlihat manis itu adalah Yesung dan Leeteuk.

"Yesung-shii, Leeteuk-shii darimana saja?"

"Maaf, saya mencari Yesung tadi, ternyata dia di taman RR tadi. Sekali lagi maafkan saya Dr Tan!"

"Mari Yesung-shii, saya check dulu kondisi anda."

Dua namja itu mengikuti Dr Tan atau lengkapnya Tan Hangeng. Dokter yang menangani Yesung 3 hari terakhir. Sebelumnya Yesung selalu ditangani oleh Dr Lee Donghae yang sekarang sedang bertugas di luar kota.

"Kondisi anda sudah stabil. Minggu depan anda bisa melakukan check up lagi, mungkin dengan Dr Lee karena minggu depan beliau mungkin sudah kembali..."

"Ne, gamshahamnida. Kami permisi..."

"Ne, cheonma, jangan lupa minum obat..."

Leeteuk mengajak Yesung yang terlihat banyak diam menuju parking area, tempat mobil audy putih Leeteuk diparkir.

"Aku ingin langsung ke café hyung, boleh?~"

"What? No! Kamu baru keluar RS Sungie. Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"But..."

"No but!"

Perjalanan pulang mereka terasa begitu membosankan. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya deru mesin mobil yang mengisi kekosongan itu. Membuat suasana semakin lengang.

"Istiratlah yang benar di rumah, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan ke café!"

"Ne hyung..."

Yesung merebahkan tubuh lemahnya di atas kasur abu-abu miliknya. Matanya menutup merasakan desilan darah di pembuluh darahnya. Tangannya berpindah ke atas kepalanya menggantikan bantal. Mata itu masih menutup sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di sakunya.

Sebuah pesan singkat terpampang di layar ponsel touchscreen-nya. Menampilkan nama 'Kim Ji Ah eomma' yang merupakan ibu Leeteuk dan sekaligus adik dari ayahnya Kim Ji Sung.*ngarang bebas*

_#Chagy, mianhe. Eomma tidak sempat menjengukmu. Appa masih banyak pekerjaan di Jepang. Hyungmu bilang kau sudah keluar dari RS. Bagaimana keadaanmu?#_

Begitulah isi pesan yang membuat Yesung tersenyum tipis. Jangan heran jika bibi Yesung menyebut dirinya eomma. Sebenarnya Yesung tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma' sepenuhnya. Yesung selalu memanggilnya 'Ji Ah eomma'. Tak pernah dia menghilangkan nama Ji Ah dalam setiap panggilannya. Bibinya pun tak protes, tapi hati kecilnya sangat ingin Yesung memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma' saja.

Yesung mengetik balasan pesan Ji Ah

_#Gwenchana Ji Ah eomma, aku sudah baikan^^#_

Yesung meletakan ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi baru 1 menit iris caramel itu kembali terbuka menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 02.15 PM

Hembusan angin menerbangkan benang sari yang seolah pasrah dipermainkan sang angin. Kupu-kupu berpesta nektar di bawah guyuran sang surya. Musim semi nan indah membentang di depan mata.

Taman bunga yang ditumbuhi bermacam bunga yang memiliki bermacam aroma dan warna. Mengundang berbagai macam serangga untuk berpesta diatasnya.

Yesung menatap mawar merah di tangannya. Mawar merah kesukaannya yang baru dipetiknya dari kumpulan mawar di pusat taman. Matanya menyisir mencari bangku untuk duduk. Iris caramelnya menangkap sebuah bangku yang tengah diduduki seorang namja yang berpakaian rapi layaknya eksekutif muda.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?"

"Eh... Ehm sure!"

Sunyi. Hanya bunyi kepakan sayap serangga-serangga yang tengah berpesta nektar yang terdengar. Yesung sibuk dengan mawar yang dengan setia dia hirup.

"Kau suka mawar merah?"

"Ehm, begitulah. Mereka terlihat anggun dan kuat... Tak seperti... Aku..."

"Setiap orang punya kelemahan..."

Yesung menatap wajah namja disampingnya yang juga menatapnya. Wajahnya begitu tampan tapi juga begitu pucat. Seperti tak ada darah disana.

Cukup lama mereka saling memandang hingga Yesung memecah kesunyian.

"Memang setiap dibalik kelemahan pasti ada kelebihan, tapi aku tak memilikinya."

Namja itu menatap Yesung datar. Sedangkan Yesung menatapnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Setelah kembali pada pikiran masing-masing, Yesung melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 04.10 PM.

"I have to go! Bye..."

"Bye..."

Namja itu menatap kepergian Yesung dengan iris obsidiannya.

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong gedung apartemen. Pemilik suara langkah kaki itu adalah Yesung. Dia berjalan pelan dg tangan kanan membawa setangkai mawar merah dan tangan kirinya dia masukan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Langkah Yesung terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomer 401 yang merupakan apartemennya dg Leeteuk.

"Sungie-ah darimana saja kau?"

"Ah. . . Ehm. . . Aku dari taman memetik mawar..."

"Aishh... Aku sudah bilang istirahatlah di rumah, jangan kemana-mana! Kau membuatku cemas Sungie!"

"Mianhe hyung..."

"Ya sudah jangan ulangi lagi!"

"Ne... Hyung besok aku bis-"

"No! Two more day. I know what you want to say. Go take a rest!"

Yesung menghela nafas pelan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sebelumnya tangan mungil itu meraih sebuah vas bunga berisi 3 tangkai mawar. Tapi kini menjadi 4 setelah Yesung memasukan mawar yang dia ambil dari taman. Yesung meletakan vas itu ke tempat semula.

Tubuh ringkih itu kembali terbaring. Memejamkan iris caramelnya. Fikirannya melayang pada sosok namja yang ditemuinya di taman tadi. Si namja tampan nan pucat yang telah membuat Yesung menyunggingkan senyuman sedari tadi.

**2 days later**

Terlihat yesung tengah berdiri di depan meja kasir. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena merasa ada orang yang menatapnya. Seorang namja berlesung pipi tunggal yang merupakan Leeteuk menghampirinya.

"Hyung, siapa namja itu? Apa dia pelanggan baru? Sedari tadi dia memandangku terus."

"Huh? Yang kau maksud pria di meja nomer 3 yang berambut coklat madu itu?"

"Ne."

"Sepertinya dia baru dan dari pengamatanku dia tertarik padamu. Hati-hati ne!"

"N-Ne."

Iris emerald itu selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik seorang namja cantik dengan crescent moon eyes yang tengah sibuk melayani pembayaran pelanggan H&G. Senyumnya atau seringainya perlahan hilang saat dilihatnya target pengamatannya terlihat begitu pucat. Tiba-tiba seorang namja manis dengan lesung pipi tunggal datang dan memaksanya masuk ke ruangan staff. Kini posisi kasir di gantikan oleh namja berambut pirang.

Tak sadar, kaki itu melangkah menghampiri kasir yang mulai sepi.

"Permisi!"

"Ne, bisa saya bantu?"

"Ini... Ehm, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?

"Ne, tentu tuan,"

"Siapa namja yang menjaga kasir sebelum anda?"

"Oh dia, dia Kim Yesung!"

"Kim Yesung ya? Gomawo!"

Yesung menutup caramelnya erat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang menyiksa. Leeteuk dg tergopoh-gopoh datang dan menyodorkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih. Selesai meminum obatnya Yesung dipaksa berbaring di sofa.

"Istirahat dulu di sini nanti kuantar pulang saat kau baikan!"

"Aku mau di sini sampai café tutup."

Kepala Yesung menggeleng pelan masih dengan mata tertutup.

Leeteuk menatap adiknya yang terlihat mulai terlelap akibat pengaruh obat. Jari lentiknya mengelus surai hitam Yesung. Merapikannya agar tidak menutupi mata Yesung. Genangan airmata terlihat di pelupuk matanya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Dia gagal. leeteuk gagal menahan tangisnya. Dia menangis di samping tubuh Yesung. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya terhadap adiknya yang menderita. Dibiarkannya pipinya basah. Perlahan tangannya menjauhi wajah Yesung. Dia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak mengganggu Yesung.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Yesung bergetar di sakunya. Leeteuk mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo..."

"Teuki? Kenapa kau yang angkat? Mana adikmu?"

"Dia baru saja minum obat jadi dia tidur sekarang..."

"Oh... Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Barusan jantungnya sakit lagi, tapi setelah mintm obat dia tertidur..."

"Ommo? Kasihan Yesungie! Jaga dia ne!"

"Ne, oh ya. Kapan umma dan appa kembali ke korea?"

"Entahlah chagy, mungkin 2 minggu lagi! Sudah ya bye, salam untuk adikmu."

"Ne, bye.''

Percakapan itu terputus begitu saja. Leeteuk meletakan ponsel Yesung di mejanya.

Yesung menata lembaran-lembaran Won di laci kasir. Matanya menatap sayu keseluruh cafè yang sedang sedikit sepi. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu kecapaian.

Terlihat namja berambut coklat madu menghampiri Yesung. Yesung yang awalnya biasa saja mulai merasa was-was. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum canggung.

"Annyeong..."

"Annyeong, bisa saya bantu?"

"Maukah kau besok malam minggu pergi bersamaku?"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu…"

"B-baik, saturday night at namsan tower?"

"Oke!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis entah mengapa, tapi hati nuraninya mengatakan bahwa dia harus menerima ajakan namja itu. Tunggu! Bukankah Yesung belum tahu nama namja yang saat ini masih berdiri dengan canggung di depannya.

"Eheem... Namamu?"

"Oh,,, aku Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun."

"Oh, kyuhyun-ah. Aku Yesung."

"Uhm, Yesung hyung. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Mana ponselmu!"

"Gomawo..."

Percakapan singkat itu berhasil menanamkan benih cinta di hati Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari H&G, Yesung tersenyum sendiri. Leeteuk yang menatapnya dari ruangannya terlihat tidak suka dengan kedekatan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Eunhyuk -salah satu pegawainya- bilang kalau Kyuhyun masih berumur 18 tahun dan baru saja lulus SMA. Leeteuk berfikir jika Kyuhyun baru lulus dan umurnya lebih muda dari Yesung apa bisa dia menjaga Yesung?

**_SATURDAY NIGHT AT 07.00 PM_**

Yesung mematut dirinya di depan cermin di kamarnya. Dengan kaus lengan panjang merah, jeans biru gelap dengan jaket hitam. Tak lupa sepatu kets hitam menutupi kakinya dan sentuhan eyeliner dan jel di rambutnya dengan gaya acak-acakan tapi manis. Yesung keluar kamar hendak berpamitan pada Leeteuk.

Di ruang tengah Leeteuk menatap Yesung dari kaki sampai kepala dengan tatapan heran.

"Hyung. I wanna go with my friend. Can i go?"

"Who? Eunhyuk? Sungmin? Ryeowook?"

"Not them! Another one!"

"Who is he? The man with honey brown hair in the cafè?"

"Eh... Yes, him."

"No!"

"But hyung, I-I wanna meet him. I wanna feel L-..."

"What?... Ukh, okay you can go but you must go home at ten."

"Thank you hyung!"

Yesung memeluk hyungnya itu dan mencium kedua pipinya kemudian langsung melesat pergi. Sementara Leeteuk nenatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**_NAMSAN TOWER AT 08.00 PM_**

Namja bertangan mungil itu berjalan menghampiri sosok namja lain yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ne hyung?"

"Pipimu merah... Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Ah anio, aku baru datang juga kok!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dengan sedikit berlari menuju namsan tower. Kyuhyun tak menyadari Yesung yang mencengkeram dada kirinya sambil meringis.

Setelah sampai di depan elevator, Kyuhyun menarik Yesung masuk tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang berkeringat dingin.

Baru saat mereka tiba di puncak, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Yesung begitu pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hyung, are you oke?"

"Ah... I'm oke!"

"Jinja?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya agar dia bias menenangkan detak jantungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengajak Yesung duduk di dekat dinding kaca sehingga mereka bisa menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu Seoul dan bintang di langit.

"Bolehkah aku bersandar di pundakmu?"

"Ehm… Em.. Boleh… silahkan!"

Yesung merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Caramelnya menutup mencoba menstabilkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang tak teratur. Kyuhyun dibuat salah paham dalam keadaan itu. Dia berfikir Yesung menyukainya sehingga dia dengan percaya diri mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung tanpa Yesung sadari. Yesung yang merasa dadanya tak lagi sesak dan nafasnya mulai teratur mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya intens.

"Hyung, Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

"MWO? Ta-tapi kita baru bertemu beberapa hari!"

"Ne, tapi aku sdah mengamatimu 1 bulan terakhir… mianhe!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mengamatinya selama sebulan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Caramelnya menatap emerald Kyuhyun. Kejujuran terlukis jelas di sana. Yesung melepaskan pelukan pada lengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan sinar wajah Kyuhyun meredup. Dia merasakan pertanda kalau Yesung akan menolaknya.

"Mianhe Kyu-ah, aku tidak bisa… aku… aku…"

"Its okay hyung, tapi ijinkan aku tetap di sisimu walau hanya sebagai teman.."

"Okay.."

"Lihat hyung, kembang api.."

Kyuhyun menunjuk kembang api yang meledak di langit Seoul. Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Yesung, dia melihat senyum yang teramat indah di bibir tipis nan kissable Yesung.

Hari yang indah untuk dinikmati berdua dengan kekasih hati, tapi kyuhyun kini sendiri. Dia sedang kecewa. Walau kekecewaannya ia tutupi dengan senyum palsu yang berhasil menipu Yesung.

TBC

a/n:

fff ini sudah saya publish di fb dan sudah sampai ch 3..

silahkan review^^

kiss

yeyepapo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Heart For You Ch 2**

**Author : yeyepapo a.k.a Nurul Azizah Era Fitriani**

**Pairing : KyuSung, WonSung**

**Cast : Yesung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, and the other of suju member**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

**Disc : YESUNG dan CERITA INI juga MILIK SAYA…. HAPPY?**

**Warning : TYPO, YAOI, BLB(Boy love boy)**

**A/N: maaf untuk no more sorry bakal nunggu lama... karena saya masih banyak utang sih hehehehe mohon sabar  
**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**ENJOY!**

Pagi nan cerah bertabur cahaya surya yang dengan gagahnya bertengger di ufuk timur. Membuat burung-burung pipit berkicau merdu tiada yang menandingi, seorang _namja_ manis dengan _crescent moon eyes_ terlihat sedang menikmati roti bakar yang disiapkan _hyung_-nya. Senyum nan manis semanis madu selalu terpancar dari bibir tipisnya. Walau wajah itu terlihat pucat tapi cahaya keceriaan masih jelas terpancar dari tingkah lakunya yang lincah.

"Ada apa Sungie? Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda?"

"Ani, hanya sedang senang saja _hyung_!"

"Ohh…"

Leeteuk menatap _dongsaeng_nya yang terlihat berbeda itu, pribadi Yesung yang biasanya murung kini terlihat sedikit ceria, ya walau sedikit tapi Yesung berubah ceria dan mudah tersenyum. Awalnya Leeteuk curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan adiknya itu. Tetapi melihat Yesung yang sekarang ceria. Dia membiarkannya seperti itu.

Sebenarnya awal dari perubahan sikap Yesung adalah saat Yesung pulang dari _namsan tower_ saat dia dan Kyuhyun 'berkencan'. Yesung terlihat diam dan banyak melamun, tapi paginya Yesung jadi banyak tersenyum dan mulai mau bersosialisasi.

Sekarang, 4 hari setelah 'kencan' pertama mereka. Kyuhyun mulai semakin sering datang ke H&G untuk meminum kopi atau hanya sekedar memandangi Yesung yang akan tersipu malu jika dia tahu Kyuhyun memandanginya intens.

Benih cinta yang tertanam saat mereka bertemu mulai tumbuh subur dihati mereka. Bunga-bunganya pun mulai bermekaran di hati mereka. Tanpa merasakan apa yang dia derita, Yesung tetap menjalani harinya yang mulai dia rasa lebih berwarna. Hari demi hari terasa berwarna jika Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, apa kau belum juga bisa menerima hatiku?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Aku sudah menunggu tapi kau tak memberi kepastian."

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung yang awalnya sedang menikmati _steak_-nya tertenggung sesaat. Hatinya terasa berat untuk menyatakan sebuah kebenaran. Dia takut, dia takut dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti karena penyakitnya yang semakin berat. Yesung menatap ragu Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ak-aku…"

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang lagi, menusuk seluruh bagian jantung Yesung yang kini berdetak tak beraturan. Yesung berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara tangannya mencengkeram garpu dan pisau huingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Yesung berharap rasa sakit itu segera hilang tapi kenyataannya rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Yesung sudah tak kuat, dia tak mau Kyuhyun mengetahui penyakitnya karena selama ini dia telah berhasil menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari orang terdekatnya-kecuali Leeteuk.

_"Hyung? Gwenchanayo?" _

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung, dia merasa khawatir dengan Yesung yang diam sambil mencengkeram erat garpu dan pisaunya. Tiba-tiba Yesung berdiri dan menyentakan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan kirinya membuat pisau _steak_ yang dia pegang menggores punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Akhh…"

Yesung melepaskan pisau dan garpu ditangannya dengan cepat lalu dia segera berlari sekuat tenaga tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang meringis sakit saat darah segar mengalir membasahi punggung tangannya. Air mata Yesung mengalir deras seiring langkah kakinya yang berlari mulai melambat dan akhirnya dia terjatuh bursimpuh di trotoar yang sepi. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut gila.

Wajah _baby face_ itu menringis menahan sakit di jantungnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk mencari ponsel di sakunya tapi belum sempat tangan mungil itu meraih ponselnya, Yesung jatuh pingsan kedalam kegelapan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei…"

Tetes-tetes cairan bening yang mengandung nutrisi itu mengalir melewati sebuah selang transparan yang tertancap di sebuah lengan yang terkulai lemas di kasur putih berbau obat itu. Sebuah masker oksigen menutupi kecantikan sosok yang tertidur itu membuat auranya sedikit muram. Sebuah pintu putih di sudut ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu terbuka, menampilkan 2 sosok yang memiliki postur yang berbeda yang satu tinggi dan gagah walau wajahnya tak kalah pucat dari sosok yang tergeletak di ranjang putih di tengah ruangan itu. Sedangkan yang satu lebih pendek dan memiliki wajah angelic. Mereka adalah sosok yang pernah berada di samping bahkan mungkin di hati seorang Yesung-sosok yang berbaring.

_Crescent moon eyes_ itu mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang _caramel_ yang berbinar terkena pias cahaya yang nakal. Iris _caramel_ itu mulai menyisir ruangan yang ditempatinya kini.

"Teuki-_Hyung? Where are we_?"

"_We are at hospital_. Bagaimana jantungmu?"

"Aku…"

Ingatan Yesung langsung berlayar pada saat Kyuhyun dan dirinya di restorant sore itu dan saat Kyuhyun terluka. Yesung langsung melepas masker oksigennya.

"_Hyung_? Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa menanyakan anak kecil itu?"

"Dia terluka hyung…"

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku hanya peduli pada adikku yang kini baru sadar setelah 5 hari koma."

"Aku… 5 hari... koma… ?"

Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berair. Leeteuk masih mencoba menahan amarahnya karena setiap hal yang menyangkut Kyuhyun, Leeteuk selalu merasa ingin marah dan membentak Yesung yang seolah tak peduli pada kesehatan dirinya sendiri dan malah memikirkan orang lain. Yesung akhirnya menangis dalam diam. Setelah Leeteuk bisa menguasai amarahnya, dia langsung memeluk Yesung di ranjangnya.

Setelah Yesung melai berhenti menangis, Leeteuk melepas pekukannya. Leeteuk teringat dia membawa seseorang yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dalam kebisuan.

"Sungie-ah, ini Siwon, Choi siwon orang yang menolongmu saat kau pingsan di pinggir jalan."

"Kau…"

"Ye, I'm the one who help you.."

"No, I mean, you are the man in the park?"

"Park? When?"

"A month ago?"

Leeteuk memandang Yesung dan Siwon bergantian, ada raut bingung disana.

Siwon terlihat berpikir keras sedang Yesung terlihat berharap semoga Siwon mengenalinya. Karena saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di taman hanya sebentar dan mereka tak sempat bertanya nama masing-masing sehingga mereka tak saling kenal nama.

"Sorry, ingatanku buruk…"

"Sudahlah Sungie mungkin Siwon lupa.."

Matahari sore tangah bersinar dengan lembutnya. Membasahi daun-daun dengan cahaya jingganya yang elok. Yesung terlihat tengah memakai sweater hitam rajutan yang sedikit kebesaran. Terlihat di samping Yesung ada Leeteuk yang sibuk memasukan baju-baju Yesung ke sebuah tas biru besar. Sedangkan di sisi lain ruangan mereka berada, ada Siwon yang tengah memandang Yesung sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau yakin mau mengantar kami pulang? Kami bisa pulang dengan mobilku kok!"

"Tak apa, aku sedang tak sibuk hari ini jadi bisa mengantar kalian, aku senang kok!"

"Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja…"

Yesung yang tak mau ikut campur hanya diam memandangi _hyung_nya dan _dongsaeng_ barunya, ya Siwon 1 tahun lebih muda dari Yesung dan 2 tahun lebih muda dari Leeteuk. Sehingga Yesung dan leeteuk menganggapnya adalah dongsaeng mereka sendiri. Tapi mungkin tak ada yang tahu jika Yesung mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada Siwon yang mulai melancarkan serangan- serangan cinta yang tak tampak. Mulai dari sering mengunjungi Yesung saat dia dirawat di RS selama 7 hari ini, membawakan mawar merah kesukaan Yesung dan kadang menyuapi Yesung yang tak bisa menolak, entah karena hatinya mulai jujurpadaperasaannya terhadap Siwon atau karena dia merasa senang karena ada orang yang begitu peduli padanya yang notabene bukan apa-apanya.

"Aku menyukainya _hyung_, bolehkah aku menjaganya?"

"Boleh.."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Canopy permata tergambar jelas di langit malam kota seoul. Sang Dewi malam pun tak mau kalah memamerkan keindahannya di depan seorang namja manis dengan mata sipit yang tengah berdiam diri di balkon apartemennya. Tangan kecilnya sibuk mengeratkan jaket yang dia pakai. Sepertinya anging musim gugur mulai bertiup.

Caramelnya menyusuri setiap inchi pemandangan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok pria bersurai madu yang melambaikan tangannya dari pinggir jalanan di depan apartemannya. Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Mata itu melebar mengetahui siapa orang yang sedari tadi mencoba mencari perhatiannya dari bawah sana. Saat sosok itu hendak berbalik untuk segera menemui Kyuhyun, dia dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya..

"Sungie? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Ah… Eh belum hyung. Baru juga jam 8, aku belum mengantuk."

"Ouh. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Aku baik. Hyung, boleh tidak aku turun sebentar? Aku mau membeli coke…"

"Coke? Nanti hyung saja yang beli."

"Ah.. aku juga ma membeli beberapa barang. Hanya di minimarket kok hyung…"

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Gomawo Teuki hyung…"

Yesung-si pria manis-langsung menyambar syalnya dan bergegas turun ke lantai dasar. Meninggalkan hyungnya yang sedikit cemas, takut jika di cuaca dingin seperti ini jantung Yesung kumat.

0

0

Yesung segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan kerinduan. Segera setelah Yesung berada dekat dengannya, Kyuhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan Yesung.

"Hyung kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Anio, aku tidak marah kok, kemarin aku pergi ke Jepang mengunjungi appa dan eomma 'karena mereka belum bisa pulang ke Korea."

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah padaku…"

Terjadi kecanggungan saat itu juga, membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunduk berfikir mau melakukan apa. Setelah beberapa saat diam akhirnya Yesung meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke sebuah taman di dekat sebuah minimarket.

"Kyu, mian aku belum bisa menjawab hatimu, saat ini aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih… karena… ada seseorang yang juga me-"

"Cukup hyung, aku tak memaksamu, mari kita tunggu apa jawabanmu kelak padaku."

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan halus Yesung. Seolah tak ingin tangan itu terluka karena gerakan yang kasar. Tiba-tiba Yesung ingat sesuatu. Saat dia tak sengaja melukai tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tanganmu?"

"Tanganku taka pa kok."

_Tapi hatiku terluka_ tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya diam.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menatap nanar ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau datanglah ke taman dekat apartemenku, Yesung menunggumu disana."

"…"

"Ne, dia menunggumu."

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis saat menutup panggilanya. Irisnya menatap dua sosok yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang, namun karena posisinya yang bisa dikatakan sangat jauh sehingga dia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_Tak seharusnya kau bertemu dengan dia, karena aku sudah melarangmu._

Senyuman diwajahnya hilang digantikan raut wajah yang dingin. Begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang sebenarnya manis.

0

0

Yesung mengangkat lengannya untuk sekedar mengetahui jam berapa sekarang masih jam 8.30 PM yesung masih punya waktu 30 menit untuk berada di luar apartemen sebelum Leeteuk mulai menelponnya untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kyu, temani aku membeli beberapa barang. Mau?"

"Oke, ayo..!"

Mereka berdua langsung mesuk mini market dengan bergandengan tangan. Walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tangan Yesung.

Begitu mereka keluar dari mini market Yesung mereka dihadang oleh dua orang pria dengan jas yang terkihat begitu rapi dan gagah.

"Sungie hyung… bagaimana keadaanmu kenapa kau di luar rumah selarut ini?"

"Ah… Siwonie! Aku baik…"

Yesung langsung menyeret pria berjas yang ternyata adalah Siwon dan Yunho menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah meminta agar Yunho dan Siwon tidak mengatakann kalau dirinya baru saja dirawat di rumah sakit, Yesung segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memintanya pulang dan bertemu lagi di café besok.

0

0

Saat ini Yesung sedang duduk di sofa di apartemennya dan Siwon berada di depannya menatap ke sekeliling apartement YeTeuk. Padahal ini kedua kalinya Siwon datang ke tempat itu tapi dia terlihat baru saja datang ke tempat itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Yunho sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Kamarmu dimana hyung?"

Pertanyaan Siwon berhasil membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya terkejut, padahal saat Siwon datang kemari untuk mengantarnya pulang dari rumah sakit Siwon sudah tahu letak kamar Yesung. Bahkan mungkin kamar Leeteuk dan seluruh penjuru apartemen ini Siwon sudah tahu.

"Minuman datang…. Aku buatkan ginger ale untuk semua. Karena malam ini dingin."

"Gomawo.."

Siwon menyeruput ginger ale di tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka langsung hanyut dalam obrolan hangat sehangat ginger ale yang mereka minum.

Begitu jam berdentang 11 kali Siwon dan Yunho segera pamit dan bergegas pulang.

0

0

Hari berikutnya dan seterusnya Siwon dan Yunho selalu datang ke café H&G ataupun ke apartemen YeTeuk. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, tapi dia lebih sering ke café daripada ke apartemen YeTeuk karena saat dia di café Leeteuk tidak pernah mempedulikannya, mungkin karena Kyuhyun adalah pelanggan dan seperti kata pepatah, pelanggan adalah raja atau tamu adalah raja? Entahlah. -_-

Semakin sering WonKyu datang ke H&G semakin susah pula Yesung menentukan siapa yang dia cintai dan siapa yang dia anggap dongsaeng. Yesung mulai sering menangis di kamarnya saat Leeteuk tak berada di apartemen. Dia bingung harus memilih siapa diantara dua orang yang begitu dia sayangi atau mungkin dia cintai.

Suatu malam saat Leeteuk baru saja pulang dari H&G dan ingin memberi tahu Yesung bahwa orang tua Leeteuk-paman dan bibi Yesung- akan pulang ke Korea besok pagi dan mereka berdua diminta untuk menjemput di bandara. Leeteuk menemukan Yesung menangis di sudut kamarnya.

Leeteuk tak tega melihat adiknya begitu tertekan dengan sikap WonKyu yang menunjukan kasih sayang-cinta-mereka pada Yesung sehingga membuat Yesung bingung harus memilih siapa. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun telah menembaknya terlebih dahulu, tapi di sisi lain Siwon-lah yang pertama kali menunjukan kehangatan cinta sesungguhnya.

_Apa aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku agar Siwon dan Yesung bersatu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan…_

"Hyung… aku bingung…hiks siapa… hiks"

Yesung tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena dia langsung menangis dengan keras dipelukan Leeteuk, sampai-sampai kemeja Leeteuk basah.

"Besok kita harus menjemput appa dan eomma, hapus air matamu jangan sampai mereka berdua curiga ne…"

_Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Aishh seharusnya aku memberinya saran bukannya seolah-olah tak peduli. _Batin Leeteuk.

Akhirnya Leeteuk membimbing Yesung ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah membaringkan Yesung yang masih menangis walau hanya terdengar isakan lirih dari bibirnya.

0

0

Yesung memasang senyum termanisnya saat kedua 'orang tuanya' keluar dari pintu kedatangan dan langsung menghambur memeluk Leeteuk dan Yesung bergantian.

"You look so pale sweetie… Are you alright?"

"Aku tak apa Ji Ah eomma.."

Yesung tersenyum dengan terpaksa sedangkan Ji Ah hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar panggilan keponakannya yang sudah dia anggap anak tersebut. Setelah yakin Yesung tak apa-apa mereka berempat akhirnya pulang kerumah mereka. Bukan apartemen Yesung dan Leeteuk melainkan rumah keluarga Park.

Yesung memandang eomma-nya yang tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam kopernya yang kini berantakan. Sepertinya dia mencari barang yang dia bawa khusus untuk Yesung.

"Ji…. Ehm… eomma mencari apa?"

Mrs. Park berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Yesung lekat. Perlahan dia mendekati Yesung yang tertunduk.

"Apa eomma salah dengar? Tidak kan?"

Mrs. Park langsung memeluk Yesung erat, penantian nan panjang untuk mendapat panggilan eomma sudah terbayar. Mrs. Park terlihat begitu bahagia. Yesung yang berada di pelukan Mrs. Park hanya tersenyum tipis.

Leeteuk dan Mr. Park yang menyaksikan dari ambang pintu ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan appa?"

Mr. Park buka suara. Membuat Yesung, Leeteuk dan Mrs. Park langsung tertawa renyah.

"Ne appa"

"Oh ya kemarin eomma membelikan mantel rajutan dari Jepang tapi sepertinya tertinggal,"

"Mantel rajutan yeobo?"

"Ne yeobo, kau lihat?"

"Sepertinya aku memasukkannya ke dalam koperku tadi."

Mrs. Park langsung menyambar koper suaminya yang berada di dekat kopernya sendiri dan langsung membongkarnya untuk mencari mantel yang dimaksud.

Begitu irisnya menangkap sebuah mantel rajutan berwarna merah hati irisnya langsung berbinar. Di ambilnya mantel itu dan langsung memaksa Yesung untuk memakainya.

"Perfect…"

0

0

Denting piano terdengar saat jemari Yesung memainkan grand piano yang baru saja Leeteuk beli dan di tempatkan di café mereka. Posisi Yesung yang semula sebagai penjaga kasir telah berganti menjadi pemain piano dan kadang menyanyi. Permainan Yesung terhenti saat caramelnya bertemu emerald dan obsidian yang menatapnya dari sudut lain café itu.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Yesung menghentikan permainannya dan meminta Ryeowook-salah satu pegawai H&G-untuk menggantikannya.

Yesung memasuki ruangan Leeteuk dan mendapati sang kakak tengah mengerjakan sesuati di Ipad-nya.

"Hyung… Mereka datang."

Leeteuk melepas kacamata minusnya dan beranjak menghampiri dongsaengnya itu. Diraihnya jemari mungil Yesung lalu menremasnya pelan-bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Kajja, hyung temani… mereka pasti mengerti…"

Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Yesung untuk menemui Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu mereka di luar.

Begitu caramel Yesung bertemu dengan obsidian Siwon dan emerald Kyuhyun, jantungnya mulai memberontak. Seluruh oksigen seolah menghilang dari tubuh Yesung, dia mulai merasakan sesak, tapi dia menahannya dan bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja.

_Aku harus kuat, aku harus menyelesaikan ini…_

Yesung menggenggam erat jemari Leeteuk yang menggandengnya.

Begitu mereka berdua sampai di depan meja WonKyu yang terlihat saling melemparkan tatapan tidak suka, Yesung dan Leeteuk langsung mendudukan diri sendiri.

"Aku… Aku mencintai kalian…"

TBC

A/N: apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah yesung akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada wonkyu? Atau malah…..?

Kita tunggu chap depan.

Khkhkhkh

Mian lama ga update, dateng2 bawa Cuma pendek. Hehehe peace ^^v

Gimana menurut kalian?


End file.
